U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,637 discloses a magnetic driving tool having a telescopic pipe. The driving tool includes a handle 20, a barrel 10 and a telescopic pipe 30. The handle 20 defines a hole 22 and four grooves 24 communicated with the hole 22. The barrel 10 includes an end 14 for receiving a tool bit 90 and an opposite end 18 for insertion in the hole 22. The barrel 10 includes four keys 16 formed thereon. The keys 16 are inserted in the grooves 24. The telescopic pipe 30 is inserted in the barrel 10, with an end 32 inserted in the hole 20. A magnet 34 is attached to an opposite end of the telescopic pipe 30. The telescopic pipe 30 can be extended beyond the barrel 10 so that the magnet 34 can be used to restore a missing bolt by means of magnetic attraction. The magnet 34 is useful restoring a missing bolt; however it is useless in maintaining a bolt.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problem encountered in the prior art.